


Tsukki is......

by manilapudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, andeverythinginbetween, butalsosmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manilapudding/pseuds/manilapudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Tadashi, what is this boyfriend of yours like?" asked one of Yamaguchi's coworkers.<br/>He thought for a second. He could always describe Tsukki as stoic, snarky, handsome, like everyone's first impression of him, but he was so much more than that. There were so many things about that man that had him falling in love deeper and deeper every day.</p><p>"Well," Yamaguchi started, "Tsukki is..."</p><p>And thus begins the oneshot series of the many adjectives to describe Tsukishima Kei, as told through the most intimate moments between two lovers. Themes, writing style style, tenses, and point of view vary, with timeline jumping to be considered.</p><p>UPDATED APRIL 30TH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry

Dropping his keys in the ceramic bowl and stretching for the thirtieth time that day in an attempt to relieve some of the pain he felt throughout his back, Yamaguchi only had one thought running though his mind: Oka-san never told me being an adult would be this hard. Today at work, he had a woman practically screaming at him for being closed an hour early yesterday when the Internet said they’d be open until 6pm, followed by man accusing him of not knowing how to do his own job because he was unable to put him on the phone with his boss, followed by another man-this one quite homophobic-spying the framed picture of him and Tsukki on his desk and refusing service from a faggot. All these events were sprinkled with calls from clients asking questions with impossible answers, incomprehensible accents, and wrong numbers.

Life was pretty tough as of right now. While he hadn’t expected smooth sailing when he graduated from college and moved in with Tsukki, the never-ending bills, unforgiving work hours, and little-to-no quality time with his boyfriend was much more than he’d bargained for. Working 8+ hour shifts as a receptionist at the local bank was far from his dream job, but he reasoned that it was better than being without income as he searched for more serious employment that could truly utilize his animal science degree. _This is only temporary,_ Yamaguchi repeated to himself like a mantra every day, but each night he went to bed exhausted and without any contact with Tsukki made his hopelessness grow tenfold.  


Tsukki was just as busy, working nonstop at his internship understudying and assisting one of the literature professors at Sendai University. The stress must have been affecting him equally as much, as last night a random conversation about each other’s day had quickly escalated into fight fueled by jealousy and the urge to blow off some steam.

 _“Tsukki! It was nothing! He wanted someone to eat lunch with and that was it!”  
_

_“Fucking bullshit! What kind of man treats his coworker to meals every other day?! Why can’t you just tell him no?! You know he only wants to get in your pants!”  
_

_"I can’t just refuse him, he’s my supervisor! What if he actually likes me, is that so fucking hard to believe?! …You know what? I don’t even give a shit if he just wants to fuck me, he gave me more attention in that hour than I’ve gotten from you all month!”_

_“TADASH-“  
_

_"I’m going to bed. DO NOT talk to me for the rest of the night.”_

Yamaguchi resigned to the couch without a second thought and made sure to leave the house before Tsukishima even had a chance to see him. After his dreadful day at work he opted to take the long route home and stop by a restaurant for dinner along the way. A curt text message let Tsukki know that he’d be home late tonight and go ahead and eat without him. 

He knew Tsukki was mostly over the entire thing, he had too much pride not to be. Yamaguchi knew that he had no real reason to keep avoiding him and as soon as he arrived home he’d find his beloved Tsukki reading at the dining table with a book and a welcoming smirk on his face. But he also knew that some higher power had been testing his patience all day and if Tsukki were to throw another snide remark or irritate him in any way, he wouldn’t be able to respond with the same cheeky “sorry, Tsukki!~” as he usually does. Tsukki would instead be delivered an acrid and snappy response, perhaps even instigating another fight. But while he had mentally prepared himself for whatever Tsukki had to throw at him, he was still taken aback by a light snoring emanating from the bedroom and his boyfriend’s absence from the dining table. In his place, he found a vase of vibrant pink carnations, a plate of broccoli beef and rice covered in saran wrap, and a piece of paper. Yamaguchi immediately picked up the piece of printer paper to find a hand written note in small, blocky script:

__

_"I feel terrible. You were right--I need to pay more attention to what’s in front of me and stop worrying about the shit that doesn’t matter. But instead of just apologizing I let my stupid ego get in the way again and was a total asshole. But I’m apologizing now. I’m sorry, Tadashi. I shouldn’t have let it happen, I know. But. I was just so jealous. Lately all that’s getting me through the days is the thought of coming home to you and holding you and making love to you but instead I hear about some pervert taking you out to lunch like I should be doing. Treating you like you deserve to be treated.  
_

_Tadashi, I need you so much, I don’t know what I’d do if you were to fall for someone else. I’m sorry, I was so childish. I absolutely promise I’ll start acting like the man I should be so you never forget how much I love you and that you’re mine. Fuck that guy, I’m the only man you need.  
_

_I also missed you when you didn’t come home on time. I guess it’s been a hard day at work for you, like it was for me. I’m sorry I won’t be awake by the time you come home, I’m just too exhausted. And probably catching a cold. Anyways, I hope you don’t have any plans for this weekend, and if you do, then cancel them because I’ve booked us two days at the onsen resort in Naruko.  
_

_I really have missed you, Baby-chan. Please come to bed with me tonight.  
_

_Love always and forever,  
_

_Tsukki. ☾"_

__  
1) Next to his name, Tsukki had scribbled a tiny crescent moon  
2) Tsukki used the nickname reserved for him only on extremely rare occasions, the one that made his heart swell and blood rush south  
3) There were specifically three areas in the letter that had been scratched out because Tsukki had thought so carefully about how he wanted to phrase his words, unlike his usual habit of spouting the first sarcastic comment to come to his mind  
4) Naruko is one of the best and most expensive resorts known around the prefecture; that probably cost Tsukki three paychecks to pay for  
5) Tsukki made him one of his favorite meals for dinner, and Tsukki hardly ever cooks.

All these details Yamaguchi noted before him caused his eyes to well up with tears. How wrong he’d been, dreading coming home to Tsukki, only to find beautiful flowers, a home-cooked meal, and the most romantic and sweet note he’d ever read. He felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He was so, so loved. Dropping the note, Yamaguchi walked to the bedroom as quickly as possible without disturbing his sleeping moon. After stripping down to only his boxers, he eagerly proceeded to climb into bed, but not before taking a moment to appreciate Tsukki’s sleeping face. Mouth slightly agape, he let out soft snores and occasionally furrowed his eyebrows in reaction to the dream he was having.  


Wow, Yamaguchi really had gotten lucky. He wasted no time in finding his place between Tsukishima’s arms. The blonde groaned at the disturbance of his sleep but upon seeing Yamaguchi, a small smile spread on his face.

“Baby….” Tsukishima breathed out affectionately, and Yamaguchi remembered his doctor’s number scribbled on a post-it in the kitchen in case his heart were to start having actual palpitations.  


“I love you Kei, I love you so much. I’m sorry for everything. I love you. Yamaguchi nuzzled himself further and further into Tsukishima’s neck as he spewed out his adoration for the taller man. Tsukishima sighed with deep content, and began to stroke up and down Yamaguchi’s naked and sore back. In a throaty voice he replied,  


“I love you too, Tadashi. Wake me up tomorrow so we can take a shower together before work, okay?” Yamaguchi really couldn’t believe he was ever mad at him.  


“I’d really like that.”  


Thus, the pair fell into a blissful sleep. And in the morning, Tsukishima was woken up and received the best blowjob of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first ever A03 publication and Tsukiyama fanfic! I absolutely had to write one of my own after reading all the wonderful works on this site. Also I'm sorry about the lack of spacing, I'm new on here and still trying to figure it out. I'll edit this when I do, though! Please feel free to leave any comments; constructive criticism is always appreciated! ~Arexis


	2. Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now up! I promise I'll try and stray away from the sickening fluff next chapter.

From where Tsukishima lounged on the hotel bed, he could see Yamaguchi watching the sunset off their small balcony. It was 8 in the evening, right when the sun began to set and the rest of the team began their routines for bed. With Kageyama in the shower and Hinata visiting the underclassmen across the hall, the captain and his partner were alone in the room. Tsukishima couldn’t help but set his book down and gaze at his freckled friend with warmth too amorous for kinship.  


Yamaguchi began stretching his arms and massaging his shoulders, and Tsukishima smugly recalled that of course they’d be sore, when only hours ago he managed to score a total of ten points on their opposing team in serves alone. In the two short years after the reemergence after their school’s status as a powerhouse, Yamaguchi had worked tirelessly, perfecting and mastering his jump-float serve, along with his topspin and jump serve until he’d earned the nickname of Karasuno’s Spear across the prefecture. He was a true terror on the back end; his serves were ferocious and the fact that they were being dealt by the most amiable and polite member on the team made him all the more unnerving. 

It was nearly unbelievable that Yamaguchi had once thought of quitting.  


_“Tsukki?"_  


_“Mh?”  
_

_“I…I want to quit volleyball. You don’t think everyone will be mad, will they?” Tsukishima looked up from his homework to take in the scene before him. Perched on his bed, with his dinosaur blankets wrapped around him, was Yamaguchi, wearing a more pitiful and hopeless look than anything he’d ever seen before. Tsukishima would be lying if he said that he wasn’t taken aback, but still remained silent for some time to carefully think about his words.  
_

_“Yeah….Especially because I’d quit too.”  
_

_“T-Tsukki! You can’t!”  
_

_Yamaguchi had been struggling with mental health issues ever since Tsukishima had met him. He knew that. Lack of confidence, doubt, and self-hatred were his worst enemies. But playing volleyball alongside Tsukishima and the team, even if it was a rare occurrence as of right now, was the happiest he’d even seen him. He knew it helped Yamaguchi immensely to have a group of guys (and two pretty managers) that he could call family and a goal to constantly work towards. He was finally apart of something that was bigger than himself. Finally not alone.  
_

_“Then don’t quit, Tadashi.” Then, although his ego was screaming at him, he added, “...I don’t want to play if you’re not around.”_  


Another moment of silence.  


_“…Thank you Tsukki. I really appreciate that. But. It just feels like I have no place out on the court. I keep putting in the work but it feels like I haven’t gotten any better, and all the regulars are so amazing…I don’t think I’ll ever deserve to be out there, ya know?” The way he spouted these impossible lies with such sincerity made Tsukishima want to punch something.  
_

_He took another moment to sort his thoughts. This kind of unhealthy thinking always angered him. He wanted so badly shout at him that it doesn’t matter! None of that matters! You put in the hard work every day and are loyal and supportive to a fault and always a good sport and deserve to be on the team more than anybody and god dammit, if it weren’t for you, Dumbass, I wouldn’t have even found it in myself to stay.  
_

_But this is Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi doesn’t need his acrid bluntness or condescension right now. Nor does Tsukishima even have the balls to tell him all of these things. He settles for a much cooler response:  
_

_“You love volleyball right? You love serving and winning and hanging out with the guys and all stuff right?” Yamaguchi nods slowly in response.  
_

_“Then what more do you need than that? Than pride and passion and all that shit we talked about months ago? And you don’t suck, either. Don’t tell those baffoons I said this, but…The King and the Shrimp are kind of amazing. Naturally. Yeah, yeah, they work hard too but they don’t deserve to be on the court any more than you do. You have the drive and work ethic to go as far as you want, and that’s really all that matters.” He decides to pause for a few seconds because he thinks he might die of embarrassment and Yamaguchi looks beyond confused. That is definitely not something that would have come out of his mouth 3 months ago.  
_

_“Bet you didn’t think I’d say that, huh? But guess who taught me that? That’s right, you, you dweeb.” He clears his throat and flicks Yamaguchi on the forehead. He can’t handle it when things are too serious. Yamaguchi on the other hand is just really red and looking up at him with wide pupils and a sense of awe.  
_

_“Tadashi…” He needs Yamaguchi to take him seriously, “Don’t…don’t let yourself become like Akiteru. Don’t give up. It’d be total waste of your talent and time if you came this far to quit. And you were so crazy about making me stay, so now you have to, too. Okay? You’d be permanently uncool if you did.” He did it! He successfully wasn’t an asshole and he even mentioned his brother and the world didn’t end. Yamaguchi’s lips curl into a tiny smile.  
_

_“You still think I’m cool, Tsukki?”  
_

_“Almost as cool as me.”  
_

_“And you don’t care that I’m a permanent bench warmer?” Tsukishima tried not to get irked at Yamaguchi’s thinking again. He was so much better than he realized.  
_

_“Not permanent, Tadashi. Don’t say that. And for your information, I’ll probably a little peeved when they start using you more. Who else is gonna cheer for me louder than the whole stadium combined?” Yamaguchi giggles.  
_

_“You’re right. I know how poorly you play without your ego being constantly boosted. Sorry for troubling you, Tsukki!”  
_

_Tsukishima settled for a role of the eyes and tried to ignore the fact that no other person would be able to get away with teasing him without repercussions.  
_

_“Don’t mind, Tadashi. But seriously, can you please start seeing a therapist?” And in an even quieter voice: “I hate seeing you like this.”_

“Tsukki~” chirped Yamaguchi when he felt his presence behind him. Tsukishima was silent as he approached and with the wind howling outside, he had no idea how Yamaguchi sensed him coming. This event further fed into Tsukishima’s hypothesis that Yamaguchi’s ahoge was some sort of extraterrestrial antenna. “How’s your book going? Has Takeo found the hidden chest yet?” Yamaguchi prompted.  


“Not yet,” Tsukishima replied, “but I’m starting to think that maybe there isn’t a chest at all. Takeo’s mother simply made up the story to give him something to believe in after she left.”  


“Ehh? I hope not, I wanna know what’s in the chest!” Tsukishima hummed in acknowledgement. This usually meant he had concluded his thoughts and opened the floor to Yamaguchi. And he did just that: “I’ve just been thinking about the team we’ll face tomorrow. They’ve got strong defense so we’ll probably have to utilize Kanagawa and Kuroki-kun more. And they may be good at blocking, but you’ll show them how it’s real-“  


“I’m really proud of you. You know that, right?” There was a pregnant pause and Yamaguchi have him a goofy smile.  


“Well thanks Tsukki. But why?”  


Hm. He hadn’t thought this far. The whole explaining his feelings thing.  


“Because…you’re really cool now. Like, even cooler than before. Super cool.”  


He didn’t say anything more, because he knew Yamaguchi knew him well enough to know what he was referring to. To Yamaguchi’s superb job as captain, carrying the team with the confidence that was virtually absent years ago. For accomplishing his goals, perfecting his serves, and finding his niche. For being so, so strong in his darkest moments and continuing to push through every obstacle he faced. For making his heart surge with respect for him, off and on the court. For just being him, and everything Tsukishima needed in his life (ok, maybe he didn’t catch on to that).  


“And you’re the best Tsukki. You know that, right?” He let out a breathy laugh, “I mean it. If you hadn’t talked me out of quitting that night, I’d probably be at home alone crying instead of winning this tournament and staying at this really nice hotel with you.” His eyes strined microscopically, “and everyone else, of course.”  


“Yeah, I know.” And everyone else, of course.  


“I’m not sure if I ever told you, but that night, I was in a really, really bad place. I had been for a while. Like, I just couldn’t stop hating myself. I couldn’t think of anything else but how terrible I was and how nobody needed me. I was crying every night and well…,” he shook his head at the memory, “it was bad. But you were there when I needed you, and you really helped me that night. You made me realize that I should never give up something I love. And I finally gathered up the courage to ask my mom about seeing a therapist after that. I really owe you everything, Tsukki.”  


Before he knew it, Tsukishima had gathered the boy up in his arms. He felt as if he were vibrating with pure emotion and how crazy was it that even after how hard Yamaguchi had worked and earned his place and became captain and everything he had to be proud for and he was yet still so humble. He still looked at Tsukki like he was the moon in the sky, as it if weren’t Yamaguchi’s own strength that him where he is today. He was so stuck on this boy.  


“I did nothing. It was all you Tadashi.” His voice was muffled as he spoke through Yamaguchi’s hair and _squeezed him with all the devotion he could muster. Who knew when he’d have the excuse to be that intimate with him again?_  


But he knew that wasn’t all he wanted to say.  


_I wouldn’t care if you never played a match in your entire life. You are perfect and I love you for everything you are, freckles and messy hair and anxiety and all. Especially your freckles. God, those are so cute. I just love you so, so much. I truly can’t get enough of you._ Yamaguchi finally released them and turned back into their room.  


One day he would tell him.  


“I bet you miss having me as your cheerleader, huh Tsukki?” Ugh.  


“Don’t worry though, I’m still president of the Tsukki fanclub~”  


“Shut up Yamaguchi.”  


One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to everyone who took the time to read and comment. I truly, truly appreciate it.


	3. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you....my first ever attempt at smut. Please feel free to ignore this update if this isn't your shtick. 
> 
> ***WARNINGS*** includes dirty talking, sub/dom behavior, and oral sex. This is not for the faint hearted. I can't even read this all the way through without taking a break.
> 
> But if this is your shtick, then please enjoy!

“That was so much fun!” Yamaguchi gleefully exclaims to his boyfriend as they make their way to the car.

Halloween that year had been spent at Torukawa’s house, a friend of Yamaguchi’s from college who is notoriously known for hosting wild parties. In accordance to the holiday, it was mandatory to dress up and Yamaguchi made sure to come up with a unique and innovative costume. Making use of his cowlick and overall unruly hair, he sculpted himself into Astro Boy, everyone’s favorite child superhero. After applying half a bottle of hair gel to carefully style his locks to perfection, the rest of the costume was easy. Tonight, he dons a green belt, black spandex, and a pair of red knee highs to complete his outfit. He’s shirtless, but the overload of body heat in the house and liquor he’s consumed has done more than enough to keep him warm.  
  


Tsukishima, however, haa taken the much more conservative approach and dressed in brown slacks, brown shirt, and a flower crown borrowed from Yachi. He is a tree. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t argue that it wasn’t fitting (tall and simple), nor could he complain; it was a wonder Yamaguchi had even managed to get Tsukki to go at all. The taller boy hated dressing up and his horticultural display is creative as far as he's concerned.  


“You don’t actually think you’re going to go to the party dressed like that, do you?” Tsukki had asked a few hours prior.  


“Tsukkiiiii” Yamaguchi sighed. He knew to expect this. “We’re not back in Miyagi, college kids wear this stuff all the time, and it’s just a small getogether. Besides, don’t I look cute?” He does a little twirl and strikes his most charming pose.  


“Yeah, cute enough to take advantage of,” was Tsukki’s unamused reply. He decided to drop the issue, in favor of just letting Tadashi have fun for the night.  


Needless to say, there were more than a few people there. The house was alive with college students raging to music and under the influence of several different substances. Yamaguchi looked like he was made for the crowd, dancing to the point of exhaustion and socializing without a care in the world. Tsukishima hated it. It wasn’t until he had appeared behind Yamaguchi sometime later, demanding to leave, that the brunet had even thought about retreating for the night. But he knew his Tsukki would get uneasy after a while, and allowed the blond to lead him out the door with a hand ostentatiously placed over the curve of his ass. Much lower than usual.  


Continuing with the odd behavior, Tsukishima failed to acknowledge the brunet’s comment just seconds ago. Yamaguchi tried again.  


“Did you enjoy yourself, Tsukki?” He eyed the taller’s bundle of twigs and leaves atop his head with interest as they bobbed with Tsukishima’s gait.  


“No.” came his icy response.  


_Oh_. Well, not that he was watching Tsukki’s every move, but he thought his boyfriend looked content from the usual stoic expression he’d discerned from across the room (an upturn of the eyebrows revealed a whole lot). Then again, he’d become occupied during the later part of the evening entertaining Torukawa’s friends visiting from out of town.  


“I’m sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, automatically feeling guilty for not keeping him company through what he assumed was an underwhelming (or overwhelming) affair. “Was Shimae-chan bothering you? I know she can get a little handsy when she’s drunk…”  


“No.”  


Okay, Tsukki was in no mood to talk. He would simply have to wait out his unresponsive condition.  


In the car, he stifles a yelp as Tsukki's hand clamps down on his knee with a vice grip and one-handedly steers out of the parking space. This doesn’t seem like a gesture of love or affection, but more of possession. And it is not normal-Tsukki behavior, so Yamaguchi can’t help his worries and pesters Tsukki once more.  


“Tsukki, I know you’re upset, but is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”  


Tsukki only tightens his hold on Yamaguchi’s knee and increases the gas in response. Yep, he most definitely wasn’t getting anything out of him for now. The brunet settles for staring out the car window and preparing a mental to-do list of chores for when he arrives home.

 

Yamaguchi’s mind immediately sets to work as he crosses the threshold into his apartment. Now that he’s home he'll start boiling water for tea then load the dirty clothes in the washing machine then pick out his outfit for school tomo—

 _“Tadashi.”_  


The tone of Tsukishima’s voice, laced with sharpness and demand, is enough to make Yamaguchi stop in his tracks and pivot back around on his heels. He quirks his head expectantly at the blond.  


_“Take off your clothes.”_  


He hisses the words without a shred of shame and stalks towards him. The insistent way Tsukishima tugs his belt through the loops of his pants and drops it to the floor with a solid clank on the hardwood floor leaves no room for resistance. The atmosphere of the room instantly changes, and Yamaguchi feels his heart begin to speed up with excited adrenaline.  


Oh god. Yamaguchi slowly peels off the spandex suffocating his hips and unclips his belt, ears perking up to the distinct sound of Tsukki’s pants being unzipped and shuffled down to his ankles. Finally, Yamaguchi’s socks are slid off and carefully flung to the side; he is left completely exposed in the middle of the living room. Tsukishima unabashedly ogles him, smirking with the very essence of laciviousness. Yamaguchi’s dick hardens shamefully under Tsukki’s gaze, knowing that the blond is reveling in his nakedness.  


“Why, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi questions as if to feign innocence, at the same time outing himself as he leers before the sight of Tsukki’s wonderfully long and pallor legs. He’s no idiot. He knows that tone. Tsukki wants sex and he wants it now. Even so, Yamaguchi’s practically dying to hear what his boyfriend has to say.  


“Because I need to remind of you something you seem to have forgotten tonight. Now get on your knees.” Tsukishima barks if it it’s obvious that Yamaguchi already knows the answer. And he does. 

_Oh no_. He's in for it tonight. _Yes_. He can clearly see the outline of Tsukki’s erection jutting against his boxers and it only arouses him further. He does what he is told, becoming eye level with Tsukki’s bulging cock. He wouldn’t dare disobey him now.  


They are only inches apart now and Tsukishima locks eyes with him challengingly and frees his cock with haste. As the swollen cock springs up, two large hands suddenly grab the back of Yamaguchi’s head and shove his face into the weeping member.  


“You see what you do to me, Tadashi? You like that?” Tsukishima lewdly inquires as he grinds his dick unforgivingly against Yamaguchi’s cheek.  
Yamaguchi can barely process the words, simultaneously overwhelmed and salaciously thrilled by the situation. He unconsciously presses his face further into the length with need. So hard and thick and dripping with arousal. Just for him.  


Tsukishima retracts his dick a couple of inches while still retaining a firm hold on the head of bistre hair below him. Gripping his length, he drags the messy head all over Yamaguchi’s face and makes careful figures of eight along his plane of freckles. Yamaguchi winces at the wetness of precum being smeared all over his skin.  


“Everyone at that party tonight saw your body in the way that only I get to see. That made me very angry, Tadashi. _Very. Angry._ ” He emphasizes this point by tapping Yamaguchi’s cheek with his dick. The weight of it creates a dull thwack and it’s demeaning and humiliating but Yamaguchi can’t help but be enthralled by the treatment. 

“All those boys got a good look at your long legs and tight ass and nipples and for fuck's sake--your _bulge_ ,and they loved it. Fucking _loved it._ I saw them, Tadashi. They were undressing you with their eyes. And you’re lucky that I didn’t want to ruin your Halloween, because I was very, very close to knocking out their teeth.” With the tip of his erection, Tsukishima pushes apart a plump pair of lips, making sure to rub his precum into the softness like balm.  


Tsukishima does not like his possessions to be messed with. He takes great care of the few things he puts his interest into, like volleyball, dinosaur figurines, his clothes, and of course, Yamaguchi. He is Tsukki’s most prized possession, treated with the utmost care and placed on a pedestal for everyone else to admire from a distance. But only from a distance. Tsukishima does not like it all when people want to touch his things.  


“Open up, Tadashi. It’s time for you to suck my cock.” 

Yamaguchi is more than happy to oblige.

 

He begins to wetly kiss up and down Tsukki’s length, lingering in each spot to show his devotion to the cock in front of him. Tsukki’s automatic response is to groan in pleasure and relief after finally receiving the attention he’d been craving all night. He’s hot and throbbing as Yamaguchi laps at the slit, wets his lips, then suckles lightly on the head. Tsukishima can no longer take his ministrations when Yamaguchi looks up with eyes of provocation and adoration, practically begging to fucked down his throat.

“Ugh, take my dick Tadashi,” he exclaims as he once more seizes Yamaguchi’s head and thrusts inside, forcing the boy to take everything he has.  


Yamaguchi gags at the sudden intrusion, but Tsukishima is unrelenting and holds his head against him, relishing in the friction he feels from being pushed up against the back of his boyfriend’s throat. Yamaguchi is on the brink of tears but still he forces himself to calm down and accommodate Tsukki. Slowly, lips pull back then easily slide over the smooth, slippery skin of Tsukki’s head. He begins to bob, humming in enjoyment once he’s at last comfortable with the rhythm he’s established. In, out, in out. This earns him an even more feral groan from above. It feels good, _really good_ , to suck up and down the hard length and listen to Tsukki soak up the pleasure he gives him.  


“Good boy, Tadashi. _Good. Boy._ ” Tsukishima’s head flung back in ecstacy as he lightly fucks into Yamaguchi’s throat.  
He feels so dirty. The tears begin to leak from the corners of his eyes, spurred on by a combination of degradation, pent up arousal, and intrusion of his throat. His own dick leaves an unsightly pile on the floor, but Tsukki is what’s important right now.  


Tsukishima points his finger at the mirror propped up next to their television set.  


“Look in the mirror, Tadashi. Look at yourself sucking my cock. Look, you’re covered in my precum. That’s such a good look on you, Baby-chan. Even better than your tight ass in those spandex.” 

And Tadashi looks. He sees an embarrassed mess of the person he was fifteen minutes ago: hair mussed in odd angles, face damp with tears and his own spit, and desperately engorging Tsukki’s cock as if it were the last thing he'd ever get to do.  


“Whose cock is in your mouth right now?” Yamaguchi can only look up in response, resembling a puppy that’s made a mess all over the carpet.  


“Yes Tadashi, it’s mine. Now the next time you decide to show yourself off, please remember that you belong to _me._ ” Tsukki caresses his face lovingly for emphasis.  


Yamaguchi’s eyes shift to the mirror again. There he is, kneeled in front of Tsukki, worshipping his dick and being pet like a dog. He loves it. He loves Tsukki. And whatever he wants, he will do. He lives to please this boy.  


The thought makes his dick twitch and he lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan. Tsukki's dick grows impossibly stiffer at the sound. The vibrations from his need only add to the sensation of the blowjob he is giving. _Yes, Tsukki, I know what you like._  


“You know you’re the sexiest little thing, don’t you Baby-chan? And you just love making all those boys stare at you, huh?”  
Yamaguchi thinks for a second. No, he doesn't really care to have people staring at him; he’d certainly gotten enough of that in his younger years. But damn if he didn’t love to rile Tsukki up.  


Tears streaming down his cheeks, he gives a weak nod.  


“Sorry Tsukki” he garbles around the thick cock in his mouth. Instantly, the hands in his hair tighten and yank Yamaguchi up from his task.  


“That is _not_ my name, Tadashi. Be a good boy and call me by my name.” He shoves his dick back in for good measure. This time Yamaguchi comes forward to welcome it with enthusiasm. “Say you’re sorry again.”  


Yamaguchi releases the cock from his mouth and stares upwards, eyes as wide as the moon. With unquestionable sincerity falling from his lips, he tries a second time. 

“I’m sorry Kei.”  


Tsukishima hums and ruffles his hair hardened with product. “Good boy, Tadashi. Never do that again. Your fuckable little body is only for _me._ ”  


Yamaguchi leans forward slightly to rest his lips on Tsukki’s leaking head. Again, he looks up at his boyfriend, with his lips now suckling on dribbling head, pleading to continue.  


“Are you ready for my cum, Tadashi?”  


He instantly nods with exuberance, so eager to finally please Tsukki like he wants. He continues to ignore his erection that's been aching for some time now, simply getting off to the pleasure of being able to service his boyfriend.  


This time, Yamaguchi wastes no time and bobs his head vigorously, moaning shrewdly every time Tsukishima’s dick hits the back of this throat. Spit now dribbles down his chin and neck but Yamaguchi doesn’t care, his only goal now is sucking and sucking _hard_ in order to taste his boyfriend’s release. The only noises that can be heard are Tsukishima’s appreciative groans, harsh breathing, and sounds of Yamaguchi’s vulgar sucking. After thirty more seconds violently thrusting himself onto Tsukki’s cock, he adds his hand to the mix and slides his fist up and down frantically, knowing this will be the action that unravels his boyfriend completely. He locks eyes with him, silently pleading him to _please, give me your cum._  


“Drink it up, Tadashi, _drink it up,_ ” groans Tsukishima as he thrusts hard down Yamaguchi’s throat. Yamaguchi sobs and cries weakly as he’s rammed into the hilt of Tsukki’s cock again and again. _Slap. Slap. Slap._ It’s so fast, so hard, he can’t take it anymore.  


“KEI!” He cries desperately around Tsukishima’s cock. _Please, God, cum for me!_  


“Oh _FUCK_ , Tadashi!” Tsukishima yells and at the last second, pulls out of Yamaguchi’s mouth to pump his cum all over his face. Yamaguchi welcomes that hot spurts, and sticks his tongue greedily to catch all of it. The drawn out groan Tsukishima gives as he’s smearing his head all over Yamaguchi’s freckles is almost painful sounding. When he finally calms, he brushes the hair out of his boyfriend’s eyes and asks, “now, what do you say?”  


“Thank you for your cum, Kei.”

************************

“Tsukki, did it really upset you that much? You don’t really think I was just flaunting myself, do you?” Yamaguchi’s questions while nuzzling into Tsukishima’s neck.  


“Of course not. But I wasn’t kidding about the way those guys are looking at you. They looked like they wanted to eat you. And that's my job.” With that, the blond playfully glomps down on a freckled shoulder.  


“Ahhh, Tsukki! That tickles!” Yamaguchi tries to squirm away but Tsukishima’s nibbles take a seductive turn as he starts lightly sucking on the brunet’s neck.  


“This’ll teach you to go half naked in front of so many people…” Tsukishima mumbles as his tongue and lips skirt the curves of Yamaguchi’s shoulders, his halfhearted suckles leaving lovely rosy bruises in their wake.  


“Ahhh, Tsukki, I love you…” Yamaguchi closes his eyes and gives in to the pampering from his boyfriend’s mouth.  


“And I love you. Now, what do you say we take care of this boner of yours?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like everyone to know how truly grateful I am to receive such nice feedback and reception, especially after only having just started fanfiction (aside from one Durarara!! fic 4 years ago huhuhuh). I was originally so scared to post my own work and subject it to the criticism of the internet, but the comments I've received have been nothing short of heart-warming and encouraging. I am so happy I decided to pursue fanfiction, and the overwhelming kindness from everyone on this site only spurs me on to write more. I know I still have a long ways to go, but thank you all from the deepest depths of my little heart for your support and graciousness. 
> 
> And just for clarification, in my head, the depravity and humiliation between Tsukki and Yama is just an act for the bedroom, and I do not regard controlling and possessive behavior as part of a healthy relationship. Just thought I'd try something dirty~


	4. Vague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. Writing is really hard.

“WAKE ME UP”  


“Wake me up inside…!”  


“CAN’T WAKE UP”  


“Wake me up inside...!"  


“SAVE M—“

Tsukishima slams a hand on his phone, managing in a series of groggy and extremely impatient swipes, to close the alarm on his phone.  


Ah, six o’clock A.M. On a Saturday. Great. Why is he up aga—  


“RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING! BANANA PHONE! BANA—”  


Again, Tsukishima scrambles to unlock his phone and receive the call.

“Morning, Tsukki!” The cheerful voice greets him before he even has a chance to answer.  


Oh, that’s right.  


“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He grumbles to the very source of his consciousness.  


“Heheh, sorry Tsukki! But this is your wakeup call! I hope you’re getting dressed because I’ll be over in four minutes!”  


“Yeah, yeah, I’m up. Do you want me to grab you a water bottle?”  


“I’m good, but thanks Tsukki! See you soon!”  


“Mh.”

Yamaguchi had always been a hard worker, but since being elected captain at the end of their second year, he’d been more determined than ever to be the best version of himself possible. He began a strict regimen, devoting extra hours he barely had to exercise, study, and practicing volleyball. And no more French fries, which was undoubtedly the hardest adjustment.  


“I’ve gotta give them a captain they can be proud of!” He told Tsukki one day as he was explaining his training schedule, broken down into five minute increments. Tsukishima thought he was insane, but he also knew Yamaguchi had never felt or looked better. He can’t protest, even if his schedule would work anyone else to hospitalized exhaustion. And while Tsukishima did miss the days of video games and mindless chatter after practice, Yamaguchi always made time during the weekend for him.  


Like now. Except the blond was hoping he’d sleep in and the two of them could go for breakfast at the new café in town, but instead, they’re getting up to run on a Saturday morning when most of their teammates are still awake in continuation from the night before. Tsukishima certainly can’t be bothered to match his friend’s work ethic, but he doesn’t mind allowing Yamaguchi to convince him to accompany his in his workout every so often. The pinches of fat on his hips irk him every time he looks in the mirror.  


After hanging up he hastily throws on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater (he’s always a little chilled in the beginning of their runs). Sitting at the table, he chews a granola bar slowly as he waits for Yamaguchi, careful not to wake his parents, who, unlike him, are blissfully asleep during their time off.  


He hears a peep of “Tsukki!~” from just outside his kitchen window, and is grateful that Yamaguchi is also mindful of his sleeping elders. Tsukishima is half-conscious, just a tad grumpy, and contemplating if these morning runs are even worth it as he opens the door. Just as expected, Yamaguchi is standing in front of his, wearing his usual cheer grin an—oh wow.  


He looks like a scene from a movie.  


First off, he’s shirtless. Not just shirtless, but toned, oh, gloriously toned. Yamaguchi’s famous expanse of freckles is really only present on his face, but during the summer he gets little smatterings on his shoulders and hips, a couple on his chest. The sun has risen higher in the sky and highlights his deep bronze skin, darkened by many days of harsh sun exposure. It’s cute as hell, and yeah, the early morning exercise now seems definitely worth it.  


He can see the slight indentations of where his abs are hardening, but the smooth curves of his supple baby fat still remain. And if Tsukishima had a say, they would stay just like that, perfectly pudgy and cute. And not to mention, ideal for resting his head upon, blowing raspberries on to, dragging his lips across to watch the goosebumps pop up as he trembles--he really needs to stop thinking of his best friend like that.  


“How do I look, Tsukki?” They lock eyes as the tanned boy gestures to his body. “You know how I am about taking my shirt off but it’s really hot and I can see improvement and I thought I’d try it today! All the running freaks do it so I think I’ll fit in more this way! I’ve also noticed that the thigh fat you always used to poke out is gone! Can you believe it? Completely disappeared! Tsukki I’m telling you, you gotta start coming along…”  


Tsukishima wants to pay attention to Yamaguchi’s rambling, really wants to, but it’s simply not possible with a body like that in front of him. Not when his naked skin is glistens in sunscreen and perspiration. Not when the silver studs and rings in each of his ears catch the light of the sun and gleam. Not when the light breeze ruffles his bangs and ponytail so charmingly. Not when his entire being just exudes confidence and jubilance and intelligence and humbleness and fitness and I’ve-got-my-life-together-ness. God, he was just so hot. And he was even hotter because he had no idea just how hot he was. And thank everything that he doesn’t because Tsukishima is burning holes into him with his eyes--has been for the past year and a half.

 

“…Better. You look better…Yeah.” Tsukishima struggled so long for an acceptable only to come up with “better.” 

Shit, he is a gawking idiot.  


“Eh?? That’s so vague, Tsukki! Which part??”  


“Ya know, everything. C’mon Yamaguchi, you know I don’t spend my time staring at you, let’s go already.”

Tsukishima follows spiritedly behind Yamaguchi throughout the entire run, who was pleasantly surprised by the lack of complaints from his companion.  


But Tsukishima isn’t surprised. That butt is the only motivation he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm in this thing!!: http://tsukkiyamazine.tumblr.com/about
> 
> It's a zine project made by a bunch of amazing artists and writers in the Tsukkiyama fandom with lots of fanart and fanfiction--one of which, I've written! This is very, very exciting for me, lord knows I spent way more time on that than I did my homework. A release date has not been confirmed but you can read all known info in the link above. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, there are too many ‘but’s in my writing. And not the good kind. BUT don't let the beginning fool you, this is pure waff. With a tad bit of smut. Just a tad.

It was fair weathered Friday afternoon when Yamaguchi knocked on the familiar apartment door hidden away in the suburbs of east Tokyo. All week he’d been on his feet, moving between classes, his internship, and homework, feeling exhausted nine times out of ten. But that could all be put off until tomorrow because now, after his last class of the day, it was Tsukki time. _Now_ , not even running a marathon could make him tired.  


Yamaguchi watched the door with glee as it creaked open tiredly. Out poked his bespectacled boyfriend. With an uninterested gaze, Tsukishima surveyed his guest.  


“Sorry, nobody’s home,” he deadpanned, and promptly shut the door.  
…..  


The freckled boy was hardly surprised, and opted to roll his eyes for all of five seconds, before the door opened again hastily, and Tsukishima greeted him with a sly smile on his face.  


“Oh. Hello. I didn’t see you there.”  


“I can just go home if you’re so uninterested in seeing me, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi quipped, then betrayed his threat as he shoved his worn overnight bag into Tsukishima’s arms.  


“Ah, but then who will lecture me for hours about the reproductive organs of rabbits? What a loss it would be, really.” Tsukishima sighed wearily, the weight of his sarcasm comparable to that of an anvil.  


Yamaguchi would roll his eyes three times over, if he could.  


“Yeah, yeah, that knowledge is gonna save your life one day. And then you’ll be thanking me!” He called behind him, already halfway to the kitchen. The blond merely chuckled and followed his boyfriend inside. 

 

It hadn’t even been five minutes before the two were all over each other. Unable to even make it to Tsukishima’s room, they made out excitedly on the couch, with Yamaguchi shifting all over the blond’s lap. The sandwich ingredients Yamaguchi had laid out were left forgotten on the kitchen counter after Tsukishima slinked up behind him and began to knead his hips.  


The air was heavy with lust as the pair grinded against each other fiercely. Yamaguchi buried his nose in Tsukishima’s wispy locks and let his grip on his boyfriend’s hair keep him grounded as the blond rubbed tiny circles into his perked nipples with his thumbs. The moan he let out was soft and breathy; Yamaguchi shifted to press a warm kiss to Tsukishima’s forehead.  


He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Friday evening, honestly. Tsukki always knew how to destress him, and if they weren’t frotting against each other then they’d be watching a documentary or going for a walk or meeting up with friends o—he always had a wonderful time Tsukki. Said man tilted his head upwards and the two locked eyes. Yamaguchi found everything from smugness to ecstasy in his hot gaze. But even as he determinedly rubbed his crotch against Tsukishima’s, he couldn’t stop thinking.  


He knew how this would all play out: They would make out until they absolutely couldn’t ignore the painful hardness in their pants. Then they’d jack each other off and take their time to kiss sloppily and stare into each other’s’ eyes—all very romantic stuff. Their act of teenage lust would end when they’d decide to finish and pump each other to a climax, or Yamaguchi decided to suck his dick. If the latter were chosen, Tsukishima would most likely suck Yamaguchi’s dick too, not to be outdone by his boyfriend. Yamaguchi always was more daring when it came to their hormone-driven ventures.  


It was great— _amazing_ —but stagnant. They were ready for more, Yamaguchi just knew.  


Years ago, the idea of sex— _real_ sex with dicks and butts and stuff—frightened him almost as much as bad grades and the creepy old man that lived on the floor below him. He’d heard horror stories that included blood and heartbreak and the worst— _BABIES_.  


Well, Yamaguchi didn’t quite worry about that so much now.  


But even with all the reasons he gave himself to fear that next step forward, when he looked at Tsukki, he couldn’t help but want him more than anything. With Tsukki, all he could think about was _more, more, more!_ There was a tad bit of anxiety each time he was pushed further from his comfort zone, but it was always accompanied with an overflow of love and affection, excitement and trust. Any doubts he had about sex just seemed trivial when he was with him, because the level of tenderness and security they found in each other was unlike anything Yamaguchi had ever felt before.  


How beautiful a thing it would be, to have Tsukki inside him. To share that with him, and to look into each other’s eyes and being able to see the pleasure they give to each other written clearly on their faces.  


But he’s also selfish, Yamaguchi admits to himself. He _needs to be Tsukki’s first. The thought of anyone else getting to experience this vulnerability and euphoria brings forth jealousy and misery that’s simply too hard to think about. Nobody could love Tsukki like he does, like he deserves to be loved._  


He’s ready, probably the only thing he’s felt ready for in his life. And by the insistence in which Tsukki is squeezing his ass, he hopes he is, too.  


“Tsukki…” He murmurs as he reaches to give a quick stroke to his boyfriend’s dick. While lost in his thoughts Yamaguchi had unzipped the taller’s pants with the unconscious need to get closer.  


“ _Aaaahh…_ ” Tsukishima let out an instantaneous low groan, head tilted back against the couch. His entire face was aflame as he let out tiny puffs of pleasure. Yamaguchi also loves this recent activity of theirs, because it gives him a chance to shut Tsukki up, instead of the other way around. Usually the snarky blond is loaded with snide comments and God-like revelations for everyone and everything, but with Yamaguchi’s hand around his cock, he can barely achieve intelligible thought. The freckled boy is smug with delight.  


“Mh?” Tsukishima finally mumbles, punctuated with a squeeze to freckled hips. It’s all he can manage.  


“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi begins, he wipes this previously occupied hand on his thigh and brings both of them to cup Tsukishima’s face and rest his forehead on his. Yamaguchi has his attention now. He looks at the boy in his lap attentively with soft eyes.  
“I really wanna have sex with you.”  


He tries to sound seductive but in the end his characteristic nervous sincerity shines through, even despite his boundless enthusiasm for what’s to come. “Is…is that something you want too?”  


And while he would like to say that he’s completely unassuming, and expects nothing from his boyfriend, Mamaguchi didn’t raise a liar. He’s really hoping for Tsukki to take his face in both his hands and he’ll see passion and lust ensconced in honey hues. “Of course,” he’ll say, and after a few unhurried pecks, add, “there’s nothing else I want in the world more than you right now.” And they would proceed to do it. It wouldn’t be like a porno, of course, because first times are never perfect, but they would fumble and giggle and mess up and laugh at each other and it would be flawfully amazing.  


“Oh. Uh…are you sure?”  


….. _WELL._  


Yamaguchi did expect a lot of things, but disinterest feigned as uncertainty was definitely not one of them.  


Dread quickly spread throughout the freckled boy like a plague. Tsukki was _not_ supposed to say that. Realizing he’d been silent for an abnormal amount of time and quickly found his voice.  


“Oh! Well, uh, yeah. Of course I am. Is there something wrong?” Yamaguchi tried in earnest to keep his voice from quaking but he’d felt completely humiliated at this point. Tsukki was even redder than when his hand was on his dick. He must feel terrible to have to break it to his boyfriend of two months that he doesn’t actually want to have sex with him.  


“It’s…it’s just that I…”  


Tsukishima continued to fumble out an explanation but Yamaguchi couldn’t focus, too terribly confused. He thought they couldn’t be more in tune with each other, thought that Tsukki wanted this just as much as he did. Wasn’t everything going wonderfully? Maybe this was all one sided. _Maybe Tsukki wasn’t even attracted to him._  


That was it. He was just humoring him this entire time. _Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod—_  


“Tadashi!”  


Yamaguchi snapped his head from the empty space he’d been staring at in panic, and faced Tsukishima. He couldn’t hide the disappointment spilled across his features.  
“Stop that,” Tsukishima continues, suddenly stern but still just as abashed. “I know what you’re thinking, and stop it. I want to have sex with you, I really do….It’s just, I guess I’m kinda flustered because I didn’t think this would happen today and I…I kinda had. This. Plan.”  


What? A plan? A _sex_ plan??  


“Uh…what do you mean Tsukki?”  


“This plan. For. Our first time. I kinda wanted to surprise you…”  


_OhthankGOD._ The world was no longer ending. Far from it, because Tsukki had a SURPRISE!  


“No, Tsukki! You can still do it! Please, I really want to see what you had planned! Please, Kei??”  


The usage of his first name it close to impossible for Tsukishima to deny him, Yamaguchi knew. The strained expression signified that the blond was close to giving in. Until he let out a heavy sigh and turned his head away in shame.  


“No, just forget it. It’s really embarrassing and you’re not even going to be surpri—”  


“Noooooo!!!” In a desperate plea, Yamaguchi grabbed his boyfriend’s flaming face with both of his hands. “Kei, _please_!” In a much softer voice, he continued, “you don’t have to be shy, it’s just me. You know I love everything you do for me, Babe.” Oh yeah, he was bringing out the big guns for this one. Tsukki was absolutely _steaming_

.  


“…Okay. But stay in the living room and don’t walk in my room until I say so. Just. Watch something on my laptop. Don’t look away from it.”  


A victorious smile slowly made its way across Yamaguchi’s face, now alive with anticipation.  


“Okay.” He agreed.

Throughout his time browsing videos of cute puppies online, Yamaguchi heard (read: listened acutely for) a series of strange ambiguous sounds: plastic crinkling and ripping open, glasses clinking, the repetitive clicking of a lighter trigger. What on earth was he doing? Minutes later, he heard footfalls approaching and…  


“I’m done.”  


Yamaguchi immediately turned around and faced a scarlet faced and fidgeting Tsukishima. It was obvious that tall boy was fighting the urge to run far from this place, by the way he stared at the floor and had his hands on his hips to feign nonchalance. His heart warmed at the sight.  


Yamaguchi gingerly rose to his feet and took Tsukki hand when he held it out. The two walked down the short hallway that lead to Tsukishima’s bedroom room. Yamaguchi could practically feel Tsukki’s pulse hammering through their connected palms and it only made his own spike as well.  


The first thing Tadashi noticed was the scent. Floral, light, airy. Then the glowing light emitted from the open door. Then the petals at his feet oh my god, it was just like a scene from the movies.  


He squeezed Tsukki’s hand impossibly tight as he surveyed the scene in front of him.  


Starting from the opening of the doorway, light pink petals trailed towards Tsukki’s extravagant queen-sized futon. The room was dimly lit by at least a dozen candles of varying shapes and sizes, giving the room a sleepy glow. It was warm, warm with love in the air. The kind that made him want to climb under the covers and whisper sweet nothings into Tsukki’s ears all night long. While naked.  


As the stood together in the middle of the room, Tadashi felt his heart grow wonderfully full. It pained him to see Tsukki’s head cocked to the side in utter embarrassment. He grabbed the boy’s hands and squeezed.  


“Hey, Tsukki, don’t be embarrassed, please. I love it. I love it so much. Thank you for doing this for me.” He hoped he could convey in one look that Tsukki was the moon and stars to him. Tsukishima finally chanced a gaze and formed the tiniest, most bashful smile he’d ever seen.  


Yamaguchi tilted his head upwards and kissed Tsukki with as much passion as he had in him, completely overcome with emotion. It was slow, and he let their respective strawberry and vanilla lip balms slide their lips together sensually. He felt Tsukki sigh and eventually relax as he let his once sweaty palms travel up Yamaguchi’s sides. Soon moans were released into the balmy air and their tongues were lapping together insistently. Yamaguchi found himself being lowered onto the mattress.  


Ah, the sheets, they were freshly washed. Probably not an hour before he’d arrived. The scent of the detergent still wavered heavily in the air. And Yamaguchi thought that, if the world were to end tomorrow, that’d be okay. Being with Tsukki in this moment, his snarky but wonderfully-sweet-and-bashful-in-private-all-just-for-him Tsukki, was all he needed.  


In the midst of Yamaguchi trying to leave a hickey the size of a golf ball at the base of Tsukishima’s neck, the blond suddenly pulled away.  


“Hold on,” he mumbled, “forgot one thing.”  


Yamaguchi watched as the blond rose with lanky limbs and made his way across his room to where his desk and stereo system sat in a corner. He grabbed his iPod hooked up via aux chord to the speakers and after a few minutes of fumbling, the tender tones of piano keys wafted throughout the room. He immediately recognized the song from the playlist he and Yamaguchi would always listen to on a long bus trip back from an away game—when they hadn’t fallen asleep, that is. All the songs were soothing and mellow everything from light jazz to acoustic covers. It made his heart even lighter as he recalled memories of content tiredness, finding comfort beside his best friend after an exhausting win or disappointing loss.  


“If you don’t like it, I can always put something else on. Or just turn it off.”  


Yamaguchi shook his head calmly in response, eyes fluttering closed.  


“No, Tsukki. This makes me really happy.”  


“Okay. Are you comfortable? I’m sorry I only have two pillows, but I think I have one stowed away in the closet if you wa—”  


“Tsukki, please. I love everything. And if I need something, I’ll make sure to tell you.” He felt sorry for his beanstalk that was wilting under pressure, when he felt nothing but pure joy. Even with his positive affirmations, Yamaguchi could feel tension all around him.  


“Just. Let me take care of you, okay? Let me make everything perfect for you” Tsukki whispered.  


Goodness, what a wonderfully sweet boy he’d been blessed with. He opened his eyes once more, determined to make him see that there was absolutely nothing to be done to mess this up for him.  


“Oh Tsukki, it already is. And not just because of this cliché bedroom scene. It’s beautiful, I’m _so_ happy, but everything was perfect the moment you wanted to be with me.” Tsukki looked...moved. “It could never not be perfect, Kei. I don’t want to be this way with anyone but you. I love you so much.”  


He waited several moments, wondering slightly nervously why Tsukki hadn’t answered him until he noticed his eyes shining vulnerably. Tsukki put up such a brave front, but he was just as emotional as everyone else. He could deny it or try to hide for the rest of his life, but the pair would never forget this moment in time, where Tsukishima Kei allowed himself to experience raw emotion in the presence of Yamaguchi Tadashi.  


With the smallest voice he had, Tsukishima ducked his head into the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck and whispered, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  


And they were ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Japanese don't use English pet names but uhhh....
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
